The present invention relates to multi-story building construction and, more particularly, to a method of using a crane arrangement to facilitate such construction.
In the construction of multi-story (high rise) buildings it is common to have one or more temporary crane arrangements for hoisting material and other loads to various elevations for such construction. These cranes often have long horizontal booms to provide access to much of the area of the building. Such temporary cranes typically are dismantled and removed when there is no longer a construction need for the same.